Better Be Slytherin
by EnvysMistress
Summary: Harry is sorted, not into Gryffindor, but into Slytherin. Sorry, but this plot has been bothering me for a while. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Better Be – Slytherin**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

Noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tap,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_and I can cap them all._

_There's nothing in your head_

_the Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_set Gryffindors apart._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_and unafraid of toil._

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind._

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_to achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap."_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch-Fletchley went to Hufflepuff. Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst were sorted into Ravenclaw. Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnegan, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom were put into Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode and Draco Malfoy were Slytherins.

A few names later…

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, _Just sort me_.

"You could be in Slytherin, you know. Yes, it is the perfect house for you. Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that," said the hat. "Better be," then the hat shouted to the entire hall, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Slytherin House table. He was confused by the sudden, tense silence in the hall. He looked up at the Head Table where a greasy-haired professor looked as though he had gone into cardiac arrest, along with McGonagall. The Headmaster, Dumbledore, however, looked calm, but his eyes showed thinly veiled rage and disappointment.

Then the continued. Dean Thomas and Ronald Weasley were Gryffindors, Lisa Turpin was sent off to Ravenclaw, and Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. The dark-skinned boy took the last seat next to Harry.

Albus Dumbledore stood up. He was beaming to the students, arms wide open in a seemingly grandfatherly-move, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there at the tables.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down to the clapping of the houses. Well, all the houses except Slytherin, the house of the snakes.


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Here are my abandoned stories. PM me if you would like to adopt one.

Better Be Slytherin  
Harry is sorted, not into Gryffindor, but into Slytherin. Sorry, but this plot has been bothering me for a while.

The Imprints  
What if when a Quileute Werewolf imprints on their soul mate, the soul mate receives a gift for the Great Spirits? The Imprints join together as a pack, fighting against the world of vampires, and over protective soul mates. Rating for later on.

XxX Envy's Mistress XxX


End file.
